


Twists and Turns

by dxs



Series: Slade Robin week [5]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, M/M, SladeRobin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: He knew it was a long shot but he had hoped that being the second prince of Gotham would spare him from the fate of an arranged marriage.It had been a fool's dream.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, mentioned Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Series: Slade Robin week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Twists and Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/gifts).



> For my darling, Jess, without whom this fic may not have seen the light of day.
> 
> Please let me know if I'm missing a tag.

Jason shifts in his seat as he takes a sip of his drink. He is careful to only take a sip, as he is pacing himself. The goal of the night is not to get drunk. No. Tonight, he only needs to drink just enough that he has the courage to approach the handsome man three tables behind him and propose a night of discreet, passionate romp.

Jason came here with the plan to lose his virginity. He wants to feel, if only for one night, the pleasure of a man's touch. Before he is locked forever in a loveless marriage with a woman he does not even know, whose touch he cannot bear.

He knew it was a long shot but he had hoped that being the second prince of Gotham would spare him from the fate of an arranged marriage. He had been content to spend his life leading Gotham's army and defending his country. If he was lucky, maybe he would find another soldier with his inclinations, and they'll find comfort in each other's embrace. 

It had been a fool's dream. 

It is true that King Bruce is fiercely protective of Gotham and he works hard to be a just and fair king, but few people know what lengths he would go to secure Gotham's continued safety. And it is for Gotham's protection that Jason's father is creating an alliance through marriage between Jason and Ravager, heiress and only daughter of Deathstroke. 

If there ever was a king who supersedes Bruce in ruthlessness and ambitions. There have been rumors of Deathstroke's conquests in neighbouring cities recently. The council feared that it was only a matter of time before he turned his gaze on Gotham, and while their military may have what it takes to withstand Deathstroke's army, the cost may be too high for them to pay. The council had agreed having Deathstroke as an ally will be profitable to all.

Jason is a son of Gotham, and he will do whatever is required of him to protect his country. But before that, tonight is for him. He will be selfish. Tomorrow, he will do his duty. 

The word about this pub and some of the patrons had reached him when he eavesdropped on a conversation between the palace's guards. That's how he arrived here, dressed down to disguise his identity and avoid bringing shame to his family. 

But so far, no men had approached him. He is not sure what the signal is to let the men around know that he is available for a romp, but all seems to be going well. He has been exchanging coquettish glances with a very attractive man, who had been giving him an appreciative look since the moment he entered the pub. 

At least all was going well, until every lady in the room decided Jason was interesting. He feels awkward. He is not used to being propositioned so bluntly. The highborn ladies at court are usually more subtle in their flirting and even then, they usually pass him over for his brothers. He is not handsome enough and his breeding too low classed for their refined taste. 

Short of being rude and possibly giving away his secrets, there is little he could do to discourage their proposals. Which creates quite the obstacle for his plans to get with the pretty man. 

He is here on a mission and time is running out. He needs to approach the object of his infatuation now if he does not want to show up at the meeting smelling like a brothel tomorrow

With the thought, the moment he successfully turns down the lady who had been running a hand over his biceps, he takes a big gulp of his drink for confidence. Jason turns just in time to see the pretty man make his way towards the back exit, hand in hand with a man who is definitely not Jason. It feels like he is losing a part of him he hadn't even known he had. 

At that moment, Jason hates everything. 

He hates the strange man, whose hand is currently cradling the delicate digits of the object of Jason's affection. Jason hates the beautiful man he wants so desperately to lose his virginity to, he hates his own cowardice that made him take too long to make his move. 

More than anything, he hates Deathstroke and Ravager and his father for deciding this fate for Jason, without consulting his input. 

"You look like you just lost all your earthly possessions in a gamble," a deep voice rumbles directly into his ear. 

"Fuck!" He yells, knocking his cup off the table as he almost falls off his seat, due to how much the sound of the voice startled him. 

The stranger grabs both him and his cup to steady both of them. Jason only spares a moment to appreciate the strong grip before he yanks himself out of the hold. 

He had been too busy cursing everyone out in his head that he did not notice the huge man occupy the seat beside him. The same seat that Irene has just vacated. 

He turns to glare at the owner of voice. For a moment, his harsh glare loses its heat when he meets the one good eye of his unwelcome companion. 

There was something about the intensity of the look that had heat pooling in the pit of Jason's stomach. 

The glare comes back in full force when he sees the smirk and realizes the man probably knew what effect it had on him. 

"You have all the ladies vying for your attention tonight," the man observes. "Why so down?"

Jason can't help the way his gaze moves towards the exit his target had gone through with another man. He scowls. 

"Not everything in life can be solved by a woman's attention." he takes a sip of his drink to hide his scowl. 

"Yes. Sometimes, it requires a man's." 

Jason chokes on his drink, as fear creeps up his spine. Had he been that obvious? All his life he had kept 

He pushes his thoughts aside, dredging up the same false bravado that has seen him through more diré situations. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" he growls, straightening his body to give his companion a hint of his full size. Not that Jason thinks it has the same effect it would on others. Not when for the first time since he was a kid, he is in the presence of someone bigger than him. 

"It's pretty boy in the corner, was he? The object of your fantasies tonight." The man continues, unfazed by Jason's posturing. "You should count yourself lucky, he would never have been able to give you what you want."

"You don't know shit about me," he continues, but his voice has lost a bit of its strength. 

"I know you want someone that will take care of you, and give you the pleasures that you want. Unless what you want is a pillow princess, it's not him." Eyepatch says, his voice has dropped a few octaves. Leaving it deep and dark enough that it sends a thrill down Jason's spine.

He knows he should get up and walk away. Now when he has not completely disgraced his father and brought shame to his family. When no one has discovered the truth about his identity. 

But he feels rooted to the spot. He has never had anyone, let alone a man, look at him with such lust. 

"You want to be a good boy, don't you? You want someone to give you unimaginable pleasure and teach you things about your body you didn't think it was capable of." 

His breath catches in his throat. 

"Why are you here?" Jason asks, in an attempt to clear his head of the fog of lust that's clouding his thoughts. 

All he gets is a raised brow. 

"In Gotham, I mean. What's a soldier like you doing so far from home?" 

"What makes you think I'm a soldier?" 

"Besides your quick reflexes? The fact that you keep casing the room and tracking everyone's movements?" Jason points out. "Or the fact that you're sitting in the middle of the bar, but still managed to keep everyone in your line of sight?" 

"You have a good eye, kid."

"And you're missing yours."

Eyepatch's gaze is heavy with lust when it takes in Jason's form. "I don't think so."

Whatever blood isn't on his face rushes down to his groin. He has to adjust his position on the stool to avoid broadcasting his arousal but it's useless. Eyepatch already noticed. 

"What's your name, boy?" It's presented as a question but it's undeniably a command. 

Jason answers before he can stop himself. "Jason."

"Slade." At Jason's nod of acknowledgement, he continues. "I'm here on business, Jason. But I don't mind a little trouble with you." 

"Aren't you too old to speak like that?" He groans. 

"Why don't you come find out?"

Everyone of his instincts is choosing the flight option, and his instinct is hardly wrong. Slade is dangerous. There's no telling what his business in Gotham is, or if he targeted Jason because he identified him. 

On the other hand, Slade also offers a perfect candidate for a rendez-vous. He never has to worry about seeing him again, or have his encounter used against him after tonight. This is probably the most inconsequential encounter he could have with a man in Gotham. 

Making a decision, Jason takes a deep breath and answers. "Lead the way, old man."

~

The second they step through the door of Slade’s room, Jason finds himself pinned to the door with the other man’s bulk keeping him in place. His breath catches as he notices the excited gleam in Slade’s eye. Pupil blown with lust. 

He doesn’t get a chance to catch his breath. Slade lifts him like he weighs nothing, devouring him with a kiss. It leaves Jason lightheaded, feeling as though the older man had been trying to consume his very soul. He tries to give back as good as he’s getting. Lips and tongue showing a hint of what’s in store for the rest of the night. Head pulled back, arching his neck, by the hold Slade has on his hair. 

When Slade pulls back they’re both panting. Jason’s hips rock against Slade with the small amount of give in the hold. The other man moved the hand in Jason’s hair to his chin. A devastatingly handsome smirk appears that forces any thoughts of tomorrow from Jason’s mind. 

“You going to be a good boy for me, Jason?” Slade’s deep voice rumbles through him. The vibration felt through Jason’s chest where they’re pressed together. 

"Yes, Sir," He pants before he can stop himself. He scowls when he realizes what he said and Slade's answering grin. 

"Good boy," Slade praises. "Keep it up."

Trying to regain his footing, he returns the grin with one of his own. “Depends old man, can _you_ keep up?” 

The smart remark earns Jason that hand slipping back into his hair and tugging his head to the side. Slade moving, making him think he’s getting another kiss until he yelps. A bite to his neck that’s sure to bruise. Just what he ~~doesn’t~~ need, a reminder of tonight's activities. 

With a delicate touch Slade gets Jason sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly divesting him of his clothes. Kissing and nipping bare flesh and scars as they’re unveiled. Evidence of the battles Jason’s been in under King Bruce’s orders written across his skin. 

The first ghost of breath across a nipple gets Jason out of his head. “Sir,” he whimpers. Tangling a hand in his hair and giving it an experimental tug. “Sir, please.” It earns him a chuckle, quickly followed by Slade licking over it, pulling back to blow the air, making Jason whimper. 

He’d not realised how right this would feel. Slade’s huge hands undressing him, being at the mercy of someone so much bigger and stronger than him. It’s natural in a way leading his troops always had been. 

“Fuck, Slade, just-” he gets a nip for using the wrong name. Flopping back on the bed with a groan as he covers his face with his hands. The heat of his blush palpable making him want him further. 

The bed shifts under the weight of Slade's size as he shifts. Resting back on one hand and looking down at Jason. Hand enclosing around the younger man’s wrist to uncover his face. 

“Talk to me, I can’t give you what you want if you don't tell me.” That deep rumble is back, the same one from the bar. What Slade had said springing up in Jason’s mind and confirming how right those words had been. 

The wrist is released just so Slade can run his knuckles down Jason’s cheek. Draw his attention away from the weird mix of arousal and guilt trying to fight it out. Those long lashes flutter and Jason opens his eyes and looks up at Slade. 

Taking a couple gulping breaths to steal his nerves, Jason locks gaze with Slade in a challenge. “In the bar, you said you know what I wanted. Were you just saying what you thought I wanted to hear?” 

He jumps at the first touch to his cock. One of those large hands wrapping around it and stroking. Thumb swiping over the head, rubbing just under it. A twist on the up stroke has him choking on a moan. 

“This all you want, kid?” Slade asks, that damned smirk back. 

"Stop fucking around, old man!" he snaps, glaring. "Or do you need a moment to recover?" 

As if he can read the truth in Jason’s very essence. A squeeze around his base and the hand leaving to fondle his balls, a finger reaching back to stroke just behind him all designed to tease. 

“I don’t, I’m not.” With a huff Jason cuts himself off. Biting his lip to keep quiet until Slade tugs on his sack in warning. “Please Sir, I don’t…” 

“You’ve never done this with anybody is what you’re saying.” Slade leans down and kisses Jason again. Just as all consuming as before. This time, the younger man brings his arms up around Slade’s neck and shoulders. Clinging on as Slade begins to stroke his finger lower at the same time as he takes control of the kiss.

He pulls back long enough to haul Jason more onto the bed. Settling him in the centre and forcing his knees open. Taking his spot between them. Smiling up at Jason as the man laughs at being moved around so easily. 

The finger resumes stroking lower and lower. Between Jason’s cheeks and around his rim. Dipping his head down, Slade licks a fat stripe up Jason’s cock. Steadying it with his hand until he can close his lips around the head. Tongue playing with the foreskin and slit. 

Jason damn near screams the room down at the first hint of suction. Looking down in time to watch as Slade takes his cock into his mouth completely. Hand holding his hip to the bed. 

The moans grow closer together until Jason is shouting ‘Sir’ and filling Slade’s mouth. Collapsing back onto the bed as his body turns boneless. Chest heaving for breaths. 

His rim is more relaxed, the orgasm easing the press of the first finger. Oil slicking the way up to the knuckle. Slow careful movements working towards opening Jason up. That one finger pumping in and out. Twisting and bending, looking for the one spot that’ll blow the kid’s mind. 

It’s obvious when he hits it. Jason tightening around him and loosening straight away, relaxing with a moan as he finally opens his eyes. Not realising he’d closed them during his release. Choking on his words as he watches the muscles of Slade’s arm shift in time with the finger working him open. 

All that power, all that strength, focused on him. On giving him the night he wants. Jason would feel overwhelmed if he hadn’t flown past that during their first kiss. 

“That’s it. Open up for me.” Slade groans as he looks up, Jason’s mouth dropping open for him. 

By the time he’s gotten a third finger worked into Jason, the younger man’s cock is back to being hard and leaking onto his abs. Fucking himself back onto the fingers. Cursing and moaning every time Slade presses down on that one spot inside. 

“Come on old man! Just fuck me already!” Jason managed to get out. Stuttering around the words. Slade was honestly surprised by how bratty he was managing to sound while trying to fuck himself on the thick fingers splaying him open. 

With a grunt, and a light swat to Jason’s thigh that had him gasping, Slade pulled his fingers out. Grinning at the distressed sound the younger man released at feeling so empty. It wasn’t a surprise in all honesty. He’d been fingering his open so long, waiting for this for so long, that he probably didn’t want to feel that emptiness if he could help it. Not tonight. 

It’s the matter of a few seconds to slick up his cock and line up. Jason’s gaze shoots down the length of his body as Slade brushes the head of his cock against the rim. Teasing more than spreading the oil around. That he allows to drip down, the cold shocking Jason and making him arch. 

Just as he’s starting to resettle Slade pushes in. Head popping past the rim and into that tight heat. Biting back his own groan as his cock is squeezed. Jason is clearly unable to decide if he wants to relax or tighten up to not let Slade’s long, thick length inside. 

Slade wants this to be enjoyable for the younger man, even if he’s unwilling to completely examine why. So he leans forward, nearly bending the lad in two. Kissing him as a distraction. Not caring how little Jason participated when it has the desired effect of him relaxing at the known touch, ignoring the unknown one. 

Slade pushes in slowly. Easing in a few inches and pulling back out. Holding back all the strength Jason knows he holds and letting him grow accustomed to the sensations overtaking him. 

There’s no pain, unlike what he’d been expecting. Slade having opened him up enough to allow that last little bit of stretch on his cock but not so little that he worried he’d tear. The cock moving inside him, filling him, moulding him to the shape of Slade and Slade alone. It’s one he knows he’ll be coming back to in memories after his marriage. 

The thrusts stay at a slow pace. Even once Slade manages to bottom out. White curls and hips pressed to Jason’s ass. Tightly interlocking them. Joining them in the most physically intimate way. 

As they begin to speed up Jason is pretty sure Slade can read him too well. Never waiting until Jason asks, just ramping it up a notch to keep him on his toes. 

At least, that’s what he thinks. Until Slade starts to slow down again. A moan turning into an annoyed whine as Jason shoots his gaze from watching the cock disappear inside him and up to Slade’s face. 

“You want faster? Want more?” Slade asks. He doesn’t even have the decency to sound a little out of breath. Unlike Jason who is a panting, mewling mess under the bigger man. 

“Yes! Fuck me Old Man, or have you not got the stamina?” Jason grits out. Fighting the iron hold Slade has on his hips preventing him from rocking onto that length. 

His pace slows further. “You can do better than that Boy.” 

Jason can’t hold back his moan at that. At the deep tone Slade dips into, not the insufferable smirk, and certainly not the calm belief. “Fuck me Sir, just fucking move faster.”

Cursing fills the room as Slade slows once more, coming to a complete stop buried to the hilt. Cock pressed against that spot inside that’s making it harder and harder to think for Jason. His feet trying to kick out, made harder by how far Slade’s now spread his legs, wanting to kick Slade to get him moving. 

After a few minutes of neither moving. Slade layering bites and kisses along Jason’s neck and collarbones while Jason grows more impatient. Dragging his cock out slowly and sinking back in just as slow, ensuring he’s pressed against that spot the entire time. 

“Okay, fuck you win!” Jason grunts out. Flopping into the pillows dramatically and throwing an arm over his eyes for added effect. “Please sir, please fuck me hard. Make me feel it tomorrow sir.” 

“There. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Slade shifts up to look at the man under him. “Now, is this what you want?” He punctuates each word with a harsh thrust of his hips. Jostling Jason up the bed and hauling him back down onto his cock. Moving one hand to hold the headboard and give him more leverage. 

As he speeds up, jackhammering into Jason so hard and fast the bed is pounding against the wall, Jason screams. Tightening around Slade to the point of almost making it impossible to move. Shooting over his chest, some even landing in his hair and on his cheek, with the force of it. Slade’s name and ‘Sir’ intermingled with cursing that’d make even the most experienced whore blush. 

The sight of Jason coming undone, no touch to his cock necessary, has Slade’s rhythm faltering. Shooting his own load deep into Jason, hips still thrusting as if he wants to mark the deepest parts of Jason forever. Leave an imprint of himself behind. Finally moaning out the other’s name as his own pleasure knocks his vision into vivid technicolour. Grunting at the continued jolts coming from Jason rippling around him. 

He pulls out slowly once he’s come down. Not a drop of blood in sight. Just his own cum leaking out, causing him to scoop it out and push it back in with two fingers. Fucking it into the hole and spreading it around the rim, almost like he’s marking what’s his. 

They’re laying in the afterglow, both waiting for another round when the reality of the following day comes crashing on Jason. Hitting him harder and faster than Slade could move. 

He feels so overwhelmed that he bursts into tears. 

Slade gathers Jason in his arms, cuddling him close. "I have you," Slade cooes. "You're okay."

The gesture only makes Jason cry harder. 

"I'm sorry for being such a baby," He apologizes. "Don't mean to be a downer."

"That's okay," Slade reassures him. "Everything can be overwhelming the first time."

"I just wish I could keep this, you know?" He laments after catching his breath. He is aware he sounds whiny and he's unloading on a stranger, but it feels good to let it out. 

"What's stopping you?" 

Jason sighs. "I'm getting married soon." he scowls. 

"Not every woman minds their husbands looking outside, and sometimes, they want to be included." Slade smirks. "In your case, she will not have to worry about you bringing home a bastard."

Jason tries to imagine Ravager, Deathstroke's daughter, being okay with his proclivities, but comes up blank.

"This one is more likely to cut off my balls and feed them to me." 

"You won't know for sure until you ask."

~*~

Jason wakes up slowly the next morning. 

He's aching in places he didn't know could hurt. He is tempted to burrow into the pillow under his head and sleep for at least six more hours, when he hears the flutter of movement in the room. It is that moment the unfamiliarity of the bed beneath him registers to his senses. 

Jason is out of the bed and ready to fight for his life before he realizes who the other person in the bedroom is. 

The events of the night before comes rushing back.

"Fuck," He groans, leaning back against the wall behind him. 

"That would be a very good plan," Slade says, giving him an appreciative once-over, as he approaches him. Half naked with a towel around his waist, and damp hair from the shower he just had. 

It brings Jason's attention to his own nakedness. 

A hand comes up to caress Jason's jaw, the simple action rooting him to the stop, before Slade's hand cups the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. 

Jason returns the kiss with fervor, mind going momentarily blank. 

"I'm late for a meeting," Slade continues, pulling away from Jason. "But if you're still here when I return, I'll take you up on that offer." he promises. 

But Jason didn't hear anything after meeting. 

"What time is it?" He asks suddenly apprehensive, already looking out the window. The sliver of daylight streaming in through the curtains, signifies that he's been gone too long. "Fuck!" 

Staying till morning hadn't been part of the plan. He was supposed to return home immediately after they finished. Spending the night wasn't part of the plan. 

His father will be so disappointed. 

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asks. Because the only thing more insulting than showing up late to his first meeting with his betrothed, would be showing up late, smelling of the man he had just spent the night with. 

Slade, who has been watching his freak out quietly until then, nods and gestures for him to have his way. 

He is accosted by Dick, who gives him a disappointed look when he arrives at the Palace, which Jason doesn't meet. Instead, he hurries to his bedroom to change into something appropriate. 

"I know you don't want this," Dick says from his perch on Jason's bed, while Jason searches for something appropriate to wear. "But do you think offending the king of Murderville is the best way to communicate your displeasure to father?" 

"I didn't plan to stay out all night, okay?" Jason sighs guiltily. "I lost track of time."

"Where did you even go?" 

Jason rolls his eyes, but does not deign to give him an answer. He quickly strips out of his clothes, but before he can get dressed in a fresh pair, Dick is in his face. 

"Is this a hickey?" Dick asks. "Jason, please tell me you didn't."

"Fuck off." He snaps, already done with Dick's bullshit. He gets to marry the love of his life, while Jason is sold out to a woman, to keep the peace. 

"Are you trying to start a war, Jason?" Dick scolds him angrily. "Do you know how hard Bruce worked to make this alliance happen, only for you to throw it away by insulting Deathstroke by flaunting the evidence of your activities last night.?" 

"I don't see you volunteering to marry her," He fires back. "You're just as much Bruce's son as I am. More so, since you're his heir. So what's stopping you from marrying Deathstroke's daughter to save your kingdom? Isn't protecting Gotham your duty?" 

They stand in the middle of Jason's bedroom glaring at each other, until Alfred pokes his head into the room to inform Jason that his presence is required in his father's study.

Dread settles in his gut as he walks to what will most likely end in his execution. 

Despite his words to his brother, Jason knows that his father would have his head if Deathstroke doesn't, if it comes to light what he was up to last night. 

The look his father gives him when he enters the study makes it very clear that Bruce knows exactly what Jason was up to last night. He pulls the collar of his shirt up, to ensure nothing is exposed, before looking around to greet his betrothed and her father, except, instead of Ravager and Deathstroke, he's greeting with an amused smirk from--

"Jason," Bruce interrupts his panic. "This is King Slade of Gehenna."

Jason feels his jaw drop. 

He would have thought Bruce was pulling one on him, if his father was one for pranks. 

"Hello, Prince Jason," Slade's tone is smug and amused. "Good to know you arrived home safely."

Jason must have been a psycho axe murderer in his past life, because there's no other explanation for why life keeps fucking him over. 

"You told me you're a soldier!" he accuses. 

Jason cannot believe he had been so naive! Of course, the stranger he met in a pub was not just a normal stranger. With his life, how had he thought it could turn out differently? 

"You concluded I was a soldier." Slade points out oh, so helpfully. "I told you I was here on business," 

"Have you met before now?" Bruce asks, looking between him and Slade. Bruce hates not knowing things. Jason knows he'll pay for this as soon as Slade is gone. 

"Prince Jason and I got acquainted with each other last night." Slade answers before Jason can come up with an answer. 

Jason wishes the ground would open and swallow him whole. He can see his obituary already. 

"Rose could not make it," Slade continues, like he doesn't notice the barely concealed rage in Bruce's eyes or Jason's panic. "But I'm sure that with a few adjustments to the contract, we can proceed as planned."

What? 

"Excuse me?" Jason squeaks, at the same time Bruce asks:

"What kind of adjustments do you propose?" Bruce says in his deceptively calm tone. 

"A marriage between prince Jason and myself," Slade says casually. Like what he had just proposed is not unheard of. "it's about time I remarried, anyway and I believe you'll find that more appealing." The last part was directed at Jason. 

Jason looks to Bruce for an objection but the man looks deep in thought. "I am a man." 

"Gehenna is progressive enough that an affair between two men is not so out of place."

"But this wouldn't be an affair. This is a marriage."

There's an amused quirk of Slade's lips when he asks. "And who can stop me from taking a man for a bride?" 

Not Jason, that's for sure. 

Bruce however, chooses that moment to rejoin the conversation. "What about your daughter?" 

"Rose will understand," Slade reassures them with a dismissive wave. "Jason can sire a child on her if she so desires. What about you, Wayne?"

Bruce looks like he is barely holding himself back from throttling Slade, who looks smug as hell. "Jason?" his father asks. 

Jason knows Bruce isn't really asking if he's okay with the new terms of the alliance. His father cannot risk offending Slade and losing this alliance. 

But Jason doesn't mind. Not when he gets to have this. To be with a man openly, and with his father's blessing. Siring the future ruler of Gehenna is not too much when one considers the bigger picture. 

It's a win-win situation for both of them. Gotham is allied to Gehenna and he gets a marriage he is content with. He never has to worry about bringing shame to his country. 

"If I have to marry, father, he is a better option than any wife." 

With that, Bruce nods his accent and leans back in his seat. 

There is a lot to negotiate with this new adjustment, but as Jason locks eyes with Slade, he finds himself looking forward to what his future holds with his new betrothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://dn-ky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
